


The Piano In The Woods

by insane_outsane (obsessive_iris)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Urban Legends, urban legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_iris/pseuds/insane_outsane
Summary: I had to make up an urban legend for my Intro to College Writing class, so uhhhh here's my attempt at that





	The Piano In The Woods

A girl and her boyfriend were walking back home from the movies late one night. It was raining, and they were tired, so instead of going along the well-lit streets, they decided to take a shortcut through the woods to get home faster. The couple walked for a few minutes before they heard someone playing a piano. The girl got scared and wanted to go back to the street so they would be safer, but the boy insisted that there was nothing to be afraid of, and that he would protect her. The girl reluctantly kept walking with her boyfriend, and the piano music became louder and louder as they walked, and then all of a sudden stopped. The boy stopped as he spotted an abandoned piano in the middle of the woods. The girl tugged on his arm, trying to get him to go back with her, but instead, he freed his arm and walked right up to the piano. The girl yelled to him that this wasn't funny, and she was actually scared and wanted to go back to the street, but he ignored her. The boyfriend played a few keys on the piano before turning to his girlfriend to tell her it was perfectly safe. At that moment, A man with a knife jumped out from behind the piano, grabbed the boy's hair, and slit his throat. The girl screamed and ran, but she was too far out in the woods. She managed to reach the street and call for help, but not before the killer cut a huge gash in her leg. The piano man was never caught, and the scar on the girl's leg will always remind her not to walk around in the woods at night.


End file.
